


High School Sweethearts

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Ethan and Lex's Backstory.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!!

The first day of a new year was always hard. For 18 year old Lex Foster, it wasn’t just hard. It was the worst. She hit stop on her alarm and buried her face in her pillow. She awaited the screaming of her mother, but it never came. Confused, she sat up, ignoring the frizziness of her hair. Instead, her younger sister stood at the door. “Lexi?” She asked. Lex smiled. Her mother was a bitch to both her and her sister. Her sister deserved the world. Lex didn’t think she deserved the world at all. She was just someone living in another person’s world. The only reason she hadn’t left her family like their father had was because of Hannah. Hannah got scared easily and looked up to Lex in a way that couldn’t be described. She just had to get through this year and get a job and hopefully she’d be alright.

“Hey, banana.” Lex groaned as she attempted to run a hand through her hair. “What’s up?”

“Mom’s not here…” Hannah said and walked forwards. Lex frowned. Their mom got drunk way too often. “Bad day.” She huffed and sat next to her older sister. Lex nodded.

“Well, I’ve gotta go to school okay? I’ll keep my phone on so you can text me.”

“No!” Hannah said and clutched Lex’s arm. “Bad place! No go no go!”

“Hannah, I’ve got to go in today. Tomorrow I’ll skip off. Today I can’t. It’s the first day back. Why don’t you want me to go in?” Hannah’s bottom lip quivered, to which she bit it.

“Bad boy.” Lex sighed.

“Hannah, me and Ethan don’t speak. We never have, we never will.”

“Hurts you!” She said quickly. Lex shook her head.

“I know Ethan isn’t very nice, but he wouldn’t hurt people.” No matter what Lex was trying to say, Hannah deflected it. She sighed. “I’ll see you at 3PM, banana.”

“Lexi-“ Hannah tried again, but Lex had already changed and left by then. She yelped and sat under her sister’s covers. Lex never seemed to listen to her anymore. She thought Webby wasn’t real. Webby was real. Nobody believed her. Lex should believe her. Lex ignored her powers and locked them away. Hannah used them for the better. Still, everyone called her crazy and she was ignored. She always told the truth, yet nobody believed it. It hurt her a lot, but she’d learnt to ignore others. There she sat, under Lex’s covers, waiting for her mother to return. She was alone again and this time she didn’t mind.

* * *

Lex put her earphones in and started her walk to school. School sucked. Her only decent teacher was Tom Houston. She really liked Mr Houston. He was fun. He was almost like the father she never got to meet. She admired him a lot. Tom’s class was the only class she actually put effort into. She couldn’t give a shit about anybody else. As long as she made her favourite teacher proud, it would all be worth it. She continued to stride to the school, unaware of the events that would follow. She should have really thought back over what Hannah had said, but she chose not to. She just needed to get today over with and then go back to protecting Hannah later on tomorrow. She sighed and pushed the school doors open. She approached her locked and took out her books, looking at her new timetable on her phone. First period was with Tom, which was good for her. She smiled. Caught up with her own happiness, she tripped and stumbled into someone. She fell down and cursed loudly. “You okay?” A voice spoke, holding out a hand.

“I’m fine.” She growled and stood up, brushing herself off. She followed the hand up to the body. The hand belonged to Ethan Green. Shit. He was hotter up close. “I mean-“

“Don’t worry about it.” He said. “I was the one who ran into you. I wasn’t looking. I’ve got Mr Houston first lesson and I thought I was gonna be late. It turned out I had a lot more time left than I originally thought.” Lex nodded.

“I have Mr Houston too…”

“Wanna walk together?”

“No.”

“Mind if I walk slightly to the side of you so it appears I have friends?” Ethan grinned hopefully. Lex rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut.

“Whatever.” And with that, she took off to her first class of the new school year.


End file.
